As computing technology has advanced, digital media playback devices have become increasingly commonplace. Examples of such digital media playback devices include portable music players, desktop and laptop computers, handheld computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and so forth. These devices frequently employ digital rights management (DRM) techniques in order to protect the rights of the artists and/or copyright owners of the digital media. Users frequently have multiple playback devices, and as such they oftentimes desire to have the same digital media available for playback on all of their playback devices. However, this can be problematic because the DRM techniques oftentimes interfere with the ability to copy the digital media to, and play the digital media on, multiple devices. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that different content providers and different playback devices can employ different, and typically incompatible, DRM techniques.